


Desperate

by writingbychelle



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Making Out, a bit steamy ig, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Meeting Carol in a bar and things are getting steamy between the both of you.





	Desperate

You didn’t really remember how you got into this situation, all you knew was that you were out at a bar with some of your friends and now you were making out with your friend’s friend from the army, Carol was her name for all you could remember. 

To be fair, you usually weren’t the type to make out with people you just barely knew but the blonde woman did something to you, something you weren’t able to control, something that made you want to spend the rest of your life wrapped in her arms, her lips crashing against yours while your body curved into her’s. 

Your arms wrapped around her neck, hands losing themselves in her soft hair before you gave it a slight tug which caused Carol to let out a quiet moan, allowing you to slip your tongue inside her mouth while you both continued to stumble through your apartment, knocking against the small table beside your couch in the process, the vase that stood on top of it threatening to fall down before the woman in your arms reached down to catch it just before it hit the ground. 

Looking at her with wide eyes, astonished by her reflexes you let out a soft whine, “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Within the blink of an eye, her lips were back on yours, her hands tightly gripping onto the soft flesh of your hips, pulling your body impossibly closer to her while you pressed your hands onto her cheeks, holding her in place. Slowly you started to take one step after another, walking backwards in the direction of your bedroom whilst leading Carol along with you. 

On the way there you continued to bump into various pieces of furniture, a shelf, your dinner table, hell, you even managed to nearly fall on top of your couch if it wouldn’t have been for Carol to keep you steady, a small giggle escaping the both of you before you took her hand in yours and lead her into your bedroom, kicking the door shut before reattaching your lips to hers, pressing her body against the wooden door while your hands wandered to her thighs, steadying her as she wrapped her legs around your waist. The following hours were filled with your clothes falling one by one, a mess of limps toppling onto your bed before pleasure filled the both of you, ragged breaths, moans and groans echoing off your bedroom walls.


End file.
